The Major Arcana: In the Factions
by YazzyPurple
Summary: Dauntless, initiate Ivory Pierce has the perfect initiation: skills, a gang of trustable friends, and hot instructor for a boyfriend. Nothing could ruin this for her-except for the voices in her head are getting louder and her dreams getting crazier. Not to mention the other hot instructor has his dirty, insulting mouth targeted on her. Is this a bit too much for this 16 year old?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Divergent and The Arcana Chronicles. If you read one but not the other...this will be a bit hard to read but not impossible. Anywya, there will NOT be Four in this story (boo hoo, truly sad, I know...) or anyother characters in Divergent except Christina. There will be Jackson Deaveux (drool), Finn, Selena, and yesh Matthew XD. **

**This will be an interesting story and I hope you stick around! This first chapter might be a bit...confusing but everything will piece together slowly, just like the rel Arcana Chronicles. I'm only using Divergent as a setting.**

_**Enjoy;)**_

* * *

I've been looking at the same cards for almost 5 minutes, my eyes clued to the characters I've known my whole life yet every time I look at them…they're different. It's as if their moving, full of life and energy and their always moving. Their faces tell their personality, who and what they are…they hold and some even without a weapon.

One card in particular, always caught my attention. The blond hair always covering his gaze, the beautiful yet evil face anyone would want to touch. The fierce glow of his armor and the soulless black void for eyes on his horse, and the poisonously deadly sharp scythe he held by his side as if the vicious looking thing was his duplicate…_Death._

And yet every time I looked at him…I saw something outside of his demonic demeanor: Loneliness.

"Why is he lonely, Mom?" I would always ask this question and get the same answer in return.

A glare and, "Ivory, look at him. He's a demon, born from the darkest pits of hell. He _is _Death. Everything he touches have the same result: they die."

That was when she told me when I was younger. But when now that I was 16 and my initiation was just 9 minutes away (and counting), she gave me a totally different answer.

A frown and, "Ivory, _Death _is one of the Major Arcana, meaning he's very powerful and crucial to the whole set. That card, is the deadliest. Kill him first before any other."

I looked up with a frown, matching hers, "What do you mean kill it?"

My mother met my eyes for a while and started, "You need-."

"Victoria, stop teaching that girl nonsense! The train is about to pass."

"Then she'll run to catch it."

"It's the Choosing Ceremony, do you want her sweaty?"

"She is a Dauntless, do you want her disgraced?"

I stood up at the right time and gathered the cards, putting it back into my mother's drawer, "I'll see you guys later, sometime in the future."

My parents heads turned towards me, "Later? As in, you're staying in Dauntless?"

Ivory rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah. But I have initiation for 2 weeks," she said and pulled on her heavy boots and gathered her wavy blond hair in a ponytail.

Before they could say anything I was out the door with a wave, "See ya," the door slammed behind me just as I heard the train and knew I had to start running.

I ran as fast as I could, my 5'2 slim and fragile body gaining on the train just as I heard the brakes groan.

_Uh-oh. I will NOT miss my Choosing Ceremony!_

I sprinted for 10 more steps, landing on my right leg and pushing myself upward. Using all the power I had I pushed myself upward, handing in the air until it touched metal.

But I was slipping, my hands clawing the metal until someone took my wrists and hauled me up. I looked up at my only friend who's been with me for the past 10 years of my life.

"Thanks, Lex."

"No problem," she grinned and changed her standing as the train increased speed, and so did I.

Together with the other Dauntless we ran all the way to the first car and crouched down, waiting for the moment to jump down. I batted someone's hair out of my face, the wind constantly trying to annoy me and whipped it back into my face again.

"You know where you're going?" I asked Lexi. We've talked about this day for weeks, trying to decide where to go. I of course had everything figured out: Stay in Dauntless and continue being brave.

Lexi though, had a different idea in mind, "Yeah, I went over the list we made about my likes and dislikes…"

"Amity?" I asked. She was always the quiet one who never wanted any violence.

She chuckled, "Just wait. You'll see like the rest."

I pouted and whined, "But I'm your BEST friend! I'm not like the rest!"

And of course, just then we got to the Main Building where we had to get down but since the train was moving, that meant we had to jump. My favorite part of being Dauntless.

As the people in front of me began to jump one by one, I got ready. _Ready, GO!_

Hand in hand with Lexi we jumped of the train easily as the others had done, ignoring but yet enjoying the stares we got from people.

_Yup. Join Dauntless if you want to be amazing, _I thought selfishly, thinking I would never be fit for Abnegation.

We all took a seats and that's when I saw how long and boring this was going to be judging by the amount of people in the room.

The Ceremony began as soon as everyone was seated, no introduction, just calling of names.

I sat there, remembering my Aptitude test and that the machines just HAD to break down when I was taking mine. I ended up doing it the next day and shocked everyone by getting all 5 factions. But it was taken as a malfunction and I believed that completely. I mean, so far along, selfless and calm is the one thing I'm not.

Which is also the reason why it was a challenge for me to sit there while 16 year olds picked where the wanted to spend my life. I was so bored that I'd started to fall asleep and missed my name bring called until Lexi nudged me.

I stood up and walked down towards the center, head level and back straight. In that moment I wished I'd picked something better to wear instead of the navy blue cross back tank and black jeans I chose to wear. Maybe something to cover up my tattoo of 22 Arcana cards along my arm and a hat to avoid the piercing artificial light of the room.

Knowing where I wanted to be, where I belonged, I took the needle and watched my blood drop onto the coal rock. I hid a smile when a heard a couple of shouts and hoots from my faction, not hearing a word the announcer was saying over them.

Instead of walking back, I jogged back, simply because I needed to move and do something. A couple of pats and hair ruffles which messed up my ponytail.

'_Crazy like a fox-'_

'_Don't look at this hand, look at that one-'_

I looked around, a bit wierded out by the sudden voices in my head. The lights were probably making me hallucinate and the saddest part was we they were only halfway done.

I watched a handsome Candor, looking a bit taller than an average 16 year old but with his lanky and leanly yet muscular structure, it seemed the perfect size for him. I-well, we all watched as he pricked his finger and for some reason, it took about longer than usual for the blood to get into the Dauntless bowl.

'_CRAZY LIKE A FOX-!'_

I touched my forehead lightly as the words screamed into my head this time, "ugh," I growled quietly and the pain slowly dimmed. It didn't go away, that was for sure, but it was quiet now. The lighting was getting on my nerves now. I took my eyes off of him as another guy from Amity looking very sure of himself walked towards the Dauntless bowl.

My first thought was he looked like dirty blonde surfer dude. The kind of happy and let loose kind of people. He grinned as he sat down a few seats below.

"We're going to-."

'_DON'T LOOK AT THIS HAND, LOOK AT THAT ONE-!'_

I clutched my head in pain. Lexi watched worriedly, "You alright?"

I nodded and stopped since the pain just got worst, "The lights are making me her voices."

"V-Voices?" Lexi laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going crazy. It's just a bunch of phrases that make no sense."

"Oh," she said quietly and watched the ceremony. I frowned, realizing for the first time she was nervous.

I touched her shoulder gently, "You'll be fine, Lexi. Stop being scared, you're Daauntless."

"No," she shook her head franticly, "I'm going to be-."

"Lexi Hawkwood."

She stood up hastily that I had to make some space for her. I took her hand as she passed and squeezed it, "Always friends…right?"

She gave me a real smile for the first time in weeks, "Always and Forever."

She went down the stairs and…went for the creepy eye symbol. Erudite? I face-plamed myself. Of course. All the writing and facts she would call out randomly…

I sighed…a sister lost. Now I was in Dauntless alone.

I shook my head and looked my hands. That was not the way to think. I watched some come and go, no one else joined Dauntless.

_No train jumping for you then!_

A yawn and sleep overtook me since I was up all night packing. I closed my eyes for a second and they refused to open themselves back up. What was a few minutes anyway?

_Trees….lots and lots of trees. And they felt confortably relaxing. She took a step, and then another, her nails long like razor claws and her red her curling perfectly in the wind. The plants had wrapped themselves around her fingers and kept on going, around her arms and to her shoulders._

"_Come, touch, but you'll pay the price," she said, her voice sweet and heavy like syrup, pulling the plants to her side._

_A blonde man in black armor on an active white horse with two black voids for eyes appeared suddenly. They seemed so familiar…_

_A little dwarf appeared next to the horse this time, also looking familiar. But the dwarf had razor sharp teeth and horns, his eyes pure bloody red set piercing and its legs bouncing off one another aggressively._

"_I'll make feast off your bones-!"_

_The blonde man got off the horse and neared the red headed woman and held out a hand to touch. But he stopped right at the last centimeter._

"_Empress, off your soldiers disappear. Empress, weaken your poison, and I will certainly touch," his voice was chilling cold and the trees as if on attention was quiet._

_She laughed, "What a brave card you are! I…"_

_It all began to fade and the last thing I heard was the word 'Empress' again and it all fogged away._

I blinked and as my eyes came into focus, I saw everyone leaving.

Recently, I've been having the same dream every night, the same dialongue, the same "Red Witch" as I've named her because of her hair and her power to control living things or something like that. But I knew she was the Empress, card 3.

And everytime I woke up I knew one thing: Way too much Arcana. My mother had been obsessed with it and forced it on to me that now I was having dreams about it. But something about the way Death had talked, like he really wanted to touch her but he couldn't. And I noticed something different from all my other dreams; it was windy. Usually, everything was dangerously still, as if the world might explode within the next millisecond. And the stare of the horse…

With a shudder, I stood up quietly and followed.

* * *

**If you read this far then yay. It was pretty long...REVIEW! **

**So I know if I should continue this or not. If you don't like it, say it, it'll help me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dauntless Tour

**Second Chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

My first thought was, _they're certainly not going to kill the initiates now. _And that is why I walked over to the other side of the roof and yelled, "Get out of the effing way, people!"

The all moved to look my way, just enough time for me as I ran through the crowd and leaped off the edge of the building, dropping down with amazing speed.

It felt so good and right then under a second in the air, I decided that if there was a bounce or a trampoline at the bottom and I didn't die, it would be good to enjoy being in the air while it lasted. And if there was nothing there and the instructors wanted to see who was stupid enough to jump to their own doom, I might as well enjoy the last seconds of my life.

I laughed and whooped out of joy as I fell, giggling when I landed in a net, "Of course," I grinned, getting out just in case anyone jumped right after I did.

An older looking boy with unruly jet black hair and grey eyes fixed on me. He like he was 19 or even 20 and very attractive. The thought left my mind when I saw what he was staring at. I got out of the net and pulled my shirt up a bit, glaring at him.

"Stop looking at me like that."

He shrugged, his eyes piercingly alluring and his mouth set in a firm line, only moving to say, "I was given the view. And I accepted."

"Perv."

"Bi-."

"Let's not get carried away now shall we," a gorgeous looking girl appeared with shimmering blonde hair that went almost to her waist and dark eyes. If the guy was an example of a god, she was an example of a goddess, "What's your name?"

"Ice."

She gave me a slight smile, only making her look even more gorgeous, "First jumper, ICE!" she yelled, her voice soft yet powerful that I was sure it reached the building above.

The guy marked something on his clipboard and looked at the girl, "She's not with me. She's a Dauntless initiate."

The girl smirked, "Of course. Their always the first to jump," I saw a clipboard in her hand. She flashed up and marked it before tapping her foot impatiently looking up the hole, "Was anyone else up there with you?"

"Yeah like 10 more people," after the word, 'yeah', my voice was cut off by a whopping that sounded too much like my own as another person fell into the net.

I recognized the boy as the dirty blonde surfer looking dude from Amity. For an Amity, he sure was enjoying his suppose death.

"That was awesome, dudes!" and he even talked like a surfer. I knew he was someone to like right off the bat.

"What's your name?" the girl asked him.

"Finn," he grinned and looked at me, winking before turning back to the girl, clearly seeking a more older and better looking target. Who could blame him? The girl was to drool over. Which was why I didn't understand when the pervert from before wasn't complete drooling over her.

"Finn, as in, the fish?"

He made a face, "Nooo. Finn as in…Finn," he rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. I was going to love this guy.

The girl rolled her eyes too and glanced shortly at the pervert, "Transfer."

"With a nod, the perv marked something on his clipboard. I wanted to know his name. More because it was getting on my perv not knowing it than getting tired of calling him a perv. Which he was.

Finn stood by me and we slowly watched the initiates fall like it was raining people. After the 8th person fell down, I recognized him as the lanky candor from before fell.

_Two sides will collide in, between Death and the rest! Death…death!_

I touched my head with a frown. What the hell was that? It felt like a flash in my head and for a second I thought I saw Death on his horse with the little devil beside him. Everything was dark, like The Hobbit kind of scene.

Weird.

I forgot about it when the older girl with the clipboard gathered us all together, "Dauntless initiates there, transfers there," she said, pointing to where we should each be. There were about 6 dauntless initiates and 5 transfers.

The girl turned to us, the Dauntless initiates and started, "I'm Selena, I'll be overseeing your training for the next week and decide what role you'll be playing in Dauntless."

"I'm Jack. What Selena said just now goes for you guys too," he looked at his own group with not as much as a smile, just a pokerface but even with that, everyone else was scared to go near him.

As if she'd been used to it, Selena walked up to Jack and put an arm around his shoulders, whispering something to him forcefully before giving us all a small smile.

"Jack might be intimidating but…" she looked as if she tried to come up with something to say forcefully and shrugged, "Well, he is."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'll take your group with me. Go set up the training room."

She glared at him, "It's your turn to clean it! You had a whole year."

He smirked, "You shouldn't have gotten the last drink."

"You're unbelievable," she shook her head, blonde hair swirling around her. I swear the boys drew in a little closer, "Fine. But I'll get you back."

"We'll see," he said mildly and as Selena walked off, he looked each and every single one of us in the eye, everyone dropping their eyes quickly except Finn. I thought a saw a bit of approval in Jack's piercing grey eyes when Finn held his gaze. He turned to me and my first instinct was to drop my gaze. His eyes were so…captivating. A black ring surrounded the grey in his eyes and it felt like the longer I looked into them, the more I wanted to get to know him. His eyes left mine, trailing a bit lower. I looked away a bit of color in my cheeks.

_Dammit, what the hell was that?_

I looked up just to see him nod once, continuing his survey around the group. He muttered, "We'll see where this iniaition leads," with that, he started walking. We didn't know if we should follow or not but he just kept going so I supposed we should follow.

"A bit about me. I was born in Dauntless and I stayed in Dauntless. 2 years ago I finished 2nd to one of the leaders in Dauntless," he pointed to a guy that ran passed them. Without even looking the guy's way, Jack called, "Another jump?"

"Got drunk, got a tattoo, and got stupid," the guy said breezily and was gone.

"Here's the leader?" someone asked.

Jack turned and gazed at no one in particular, "He's one of the leaders," he said and we entered a huge clearing, "The Pit, children."

Children? He said two years ago so that meant he was just 18, 2 years older than they were. And he was calling them children?

_He doesn't even look 18. _He looks like those young guys in their twenties. Then I thought, maybe he grew up too fast. But the way he whisked around and glared at all of us as if we've said something totally stupid behind, him, I didn't feel so bad for him even if he had.

"That is the Chasm," he pointed to the huge waterfall that I'd seen a couple of times but never seemed to cease to amaze me. I heard some 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

Jack's eyes narrowed at that, "It might look pretty but it's been a getaway from life for cowards who are too afraid to face their struggles," he told us all. The way he spoke, so passionately and almost angrily, I knew he wasn't too big on giving up and he'd had his own struggles, "Dauntless doesn't accept that."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

Jack didn't lessen his demeanor, "Dauntless is about using your fear as strength, not something to hold you back," he pointed to the Chasm again, "Only two kinds of people jump of the rail: Cowards who would rather die than face life head on, or drunken ass idiots who feel the need to be extreme."

As he said that, the leader came over and gave us all a once over, looking back at Jack, "I'm thinking of the cutting fingers method."

Jack snickered, "Good luck with that."

Wow…I didn't think Jack had a laugh gene. Well, all humans do but the seriousness in his eyes, the intensity in his stare, his disciplined and intimidating stance…it was hard to believe a guy like him laughed.

I guess to mess with the leader, he took out a flask and chugged as fast as he could. The leader rolled his eyes and turned to us, "I'm Eric. One of the leaders of Dauntless. Let that be a lesson to you all. It may be an easy way to escape your problems, but it's the lowest form. Having being factionless is more honorable than being a coward. Remember that," he told us and punched Jack's shoulder, the flask going up and he reached for it.

Jack smirked as it landed back in his hands. Eric glared at him, "Selfish ass."

"All you have to do is say the magic word."

Eric was going to retort when anither hot looking guy in an apron came up, "New champion."

With a roll of his eyes, Jack waved Eric off to go do his bidding and turned to us. He was about to say something when a guy asked, "How old are you?"

"Do the math, idiot. He's 18."

"He looks older…"

"Calculations before assumptons," the girl who answered the question told the guy.

"Smart-asss."

"Big mouth."

"Shut up," Jack said bluntly and turned around, starting to walk again.

I guess the guy didn't get what shut up meant because he asked again, "What's the cutting fingers method?"

Jack spun around, clearly annoyed, "Do you want me to demonstrate, Candor?"

"No," the guy said clearly getting the point.

But feeling the needed to explain anyway, Jack retorted, "Eric wants to cut people's finger's off every time they get drunk."

"Then what would be the point of drinking," Finn next to me asked.

"I know," Jack gave Finn an approving look before leading us to places I already knew. I turned to Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"You drink alcohol? You're not even 18."

"I never said alcohol. I get drunk on tea," Finn said with a glint. I rolled my eyes. Lots of rolling of eyes so far in Dauntless.

"For the transfers, I want to make something clear. Here in Dauntless, we turn fear into strength. Do you know what that means?" Jack looked around his intimidating grey eyes, his black hair making him even more dangerous. When no one answered, he narrowed his eyes and continued, "You're going to exposed to you fears; fears you never even knew existed. Fears from your worst nightmares. All of that is going to be exposed."

The guy from before snickered, "And how does that happen?"

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Peter."

"Peter, I can be one of your fears, trust me I can make your imitation a living hell," there was no menace in Jack's voice but everything sort of stopped and even Peter looked a bit regretful. But Jack continued, "In a week, some of you will be the strongest you'll ever be. Some will be the weakest."

"You still haven't-."

"Careful, Peter. You never know when you've made my torture list. But since you want to know how it works, I'll let you be the first to try it when the time comes," Jack said. He wasn't smirking but I knew he took pleasure and was imagining how Peter would be. I started to think Jack was a sadist. Just a little.

He gave us a tour of the place. We ended at a dorm room, everyone tired of the long walk. Well, not everyone. Most of the transfers. All dauntless initiates were pretty much dying for some excitement, not this boring tour.

"This is the dorm for transfers. Yes, same dorm, both sexes, don't have too much fun," he told them and started to walk away. The Dauntless initiates started to follow him. I was following when I heard Peter say: "Thinks he's all that."

"Maybe he is," I shrugged.

Jack turned and glared death at both of us, "Do not make assumptions."

Peter shut his trap but as we walked, I said, "I wasn't. I said maybe."

"There's just yes or no. A true dauntless would know that."

"You're saying I'm not a true dauntless?" I asked more angry than surprised.

"Yes. Now stop acting like a candor and shut up. You kids are making my head poung," he walked a bit faster ahead of us, his posture stiffing.

I made up my mind then that Jack might've possibly been the hottest man alive on the entire globe, but he was also the biggest ass I've ever known. I didn't think I could hate someone so fast. But I really, really disliked him. I was just glad that he wasn't my instructor.


	3. Chapter 3: Eli and Me

**Hi! I hope you enjoy the third chapter of The Major Arcana: Life in the Factions. Read and Review! :)**

* * *

"Again!"

A burst of gun shots rang through the room and every time, I winced from the noise. And this didn't go beyond the instructors notice. The chocolate brown eyed, beautiful mocha skinned instructor. I thought Jack was the hottest boy on the globe. Well, he still was…but at least this one was nice.

Nice wasn't the right word, "Again! Hit the targets, now!"

Another burst of gun shots. I winced before pulling the trigger and watching it hit the center dead on. Everyone else's did the same. Eli smiled.

"Okay, that's enough. You're done for the day."

Everyone started leaving, muttering among themselves. I was dropping my gun off when Eli appeared in front of me.

"We need to work on something. You have a problem."

"I don't have a problem, I just need a silencer," I told him, referring to the gun my mom let me use because it was silent.

He shook his head, "You won't always have a silencer with you."

I took out a small gun from my waist belt. Eli smiled and ran his hand through his caramel colored hair, "Maybe you will. But your hesitation is a problem."

"Okay…how are you going to do it?"

He grabbed a can of beer and sat down in a chair, spinning around in it and tossed me a gun, "First, we identify the problem."

"Were you Erudite?"

He rolled his eyes, "Gosh, how did you figure that out," I rolled my eyes and took my stance waiting for him to tell me when to shoot.

"Now!"

I shot and involuntarily winced again. I looked in the chair and found that Eli wasn't in the chair anymore. He was right in front of me and took the gun from my hand.

"You, have a probem. Hesitation. And that's the one thing that gets you killed in a fight."

"I won't get i-."

"That's what everyone says," he showed me a stick he got from no where and broke it. When I didn't react from the crack, he circled me with narrowed eyes, "You have a fear of gun shots?"

"No," I said with a frown. How could I have a fear of gun shots?

"Really?" he grinned and turned, shot his gun and put his hand on my chest. He grinned, "Really?"

I slapped his hand away and glared at him, "What the heck are you doing?" Was every boy in dauntless a pervert?

Eli moved his hand away and sighed, "I was checking your heart rate. If you weren't scared, then why was your heart pounding as if you were about to die?"

"Look, I'm not scared of gun shots," I said still trying ignore the lingering feeling of his palm on my chest.

"Then why-."

"Because you touched me."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "You have a fear touch?"

I groaned loudly and sighed, "You're…hot and stuff and you touched me," I said.

He grinned again and I folded my arms across my chest, "You don't even know me."

"Yeah, a hot guy that I don't know touches me, why won't my heart rate go up."

He took my hand and I cursed silently at my heart. "How about now?"

I yanked my hand away and glared at him, "If there's nothing else, I'm leaving."

I was out the door before he could say anything. I sighed. My heart was dumb. Eli was just playing with another one of the initiates. I touched my chest though, unconscious of what I was actually doing. I am going to show him that I wasn't just some child.

!

I got out of the dorms as soon as I entered. I couldn't believe the others. There were two that were stuck sucking each other's faces, another was just too quiet, another was an adrenaline freak…I just wanted to leave. I went to the bar and sat down on the stool by the island.

"One margarita," I asked and heard snickering behind me. When I turned around I saw one of the initiates. Oh yeah, the drunk. I chugged down my drink and glared at her. I turned around and asked for vodka. The drunk initate know laughed openly and loudly. I glared at her, "Whiskey."

In about 15 minutes I had no idea where I was or what was making my throat burn so much. Everything was dizzy and I was afraid I'd fall off my stool so I stood up.

"Badd idea," I heard someone say. She sounded like me. But with a different voice. I giggled, "I haveee a twwwwwiiiinn!"

Someone took my hand and I went down, crumpling on the floor. I pouted, "I fell…"

"Yes, you did, now get up," a familiar voice muttered in my ear and picked me up bridal style, taking me out of the bar. I put both arms around his neck and kicked my feet happily.

When I looked up, I squealed in delight and giggled, "Yayy! It's Elii!"

Eli gave me a look but I only leaned up and whispered, "Eli saved mee! Youur mmmy PRINCE!"

"….don't scream like that," Eli snapped.

I winced and felt a tear run down my face, "You don't like me."

He opened the door to the room and sat her on the bed. He kneeled down and looked up at me, "You're probably not going to remember all of this so-."

"No!" I pushed myself away from him and hugged my knees to my chest, "No!"

Eli rolled his eyes but followed me on the bed, "That's not what I meant. Since you're not going to remember this later, I'll let you sleep here tonight. It's a tradition to strip a drunk initiate naked ."

I nodded and laid down, not moving or unfolding my position. This didn't seem to bother Eli at all.

The logical part of me managed to ask, "Why is Eli being nice?"

"I was an initaite last year. And I am nice. I only act like an ass when I'm your instructor so the rest of you will stop fooling around and take it seriously."

I giggled, "So you're not a pervert?"

Eli turned a bit colorful at that, "I'm not a pervert, Ice."

"Reeeeeaally?" I leaned over and poked his cheek. He ighed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath as he covered me up. I pulled myself into a tighter ball and when it didn't work, I whined, "I'm cooold!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm not turning the heater an higher."

"Sleep with me!"

"No."  
I pouted and looked up at Eli who had changed out of his clothes and was wearing shorts without a shirt, "You're soooo hot."

He raised an eyebow but I could see a smile. I got up and took his hand, leading him to the bed and said, "Yes…but I want to sleep next to warm, HOT guy!" With that, I draped his arm around me and laid my head on his chest. He turned off the light and soon enough I heard nothing more.

"Drunk people don't sleep," I told him, stroking his chest.

"Just. SLEEP." I was quiet for another while.

I couldn't help it but ask, "How old are yyou?

"17."

"So you're not all big and scarry?"

"I'm not scarry."

"You're intimidating."

"I'm supposed to be."

"I don't want you to be," I murmured, sleeping finally coming for me, "Because I like you."

"Uh-huhn."

"I do."

"Okay."

I snuggled closer to his chest, feeling warm finally and purred, "You're warm…and hot and nice. I reeeally like you."

"Okay."

"What's the matter….you don't like me?"

I looked up with a pout, only to be surprised by Eli's li[s meeting mine. He kissed me long and sweet, his lips softer than any other. He pulld away too soon and his eyes gave a final look, "I do. Go to sleep. Now."

I looked at him for a while more, absolutely dazzled and shocked. But I giggled uncontrollably at the end nd touched my lips while I nodded. I did exactly what he said and fell asleep.


End file.
